Magneto: Nazi Hunter
by Annabella Carter
Summary: Takes place in the X-Men: First Class universe. It's an alternate take on Magneto's rise to power. The title should really say it all. Inspired by the first half of the movie. And by Michael Fassbender's interpretation of the role. More chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Magneto: Nazi Hunter**

So I have decided to write a story about Magneto after seeing how much of a badass he is in the X-men: First Class movie. I am mostly going by the background for Magneto that the films have established rather than the comics. This is wildly different from the comic storyline. I have changed the timeline a little bit to better suit my purposes. And by the end it should be quite different from First Class, but within the same universe. The title of the story pretty much says it all. This is my first draft of the first chapter so I may or may not come back and tweak it a bit. Hopefully someone enjoys it. I do not own any of the X-men characters.

**1937, ****Sachsenhausen, ****a Nazi concentration camp. **

His heart felt as though it were threating to beat out of his chest. His feet pounded the pavement, but he no longer cared because he was so close to his goal. The dark, oppressive clouds hung low in the sky heightening his sense of containment. Everything around him was dark, black, gray, even the rain as it started to pour down from the skies as he rounded the corner. Above the sound of his heart and the driving rain he heard screams and yells. But were they the screams from the various horrors taking place around him? Or was his luck running out? That is if he had any left. And after his encounter with Dr. Klaus Schmidt, Erik Lehnscherr didn't think that was likely.

The only light visible to him in that Godless place was the faint glint off of the gates that still seemed miles ahead of him. He had to do it this time, he _had_ to. His tears mingled with the rain as he remembered an incident just a few hours before in which he told himself the same thing. I have to do this, I _have_ to do this. But the coin with the Nazi insignia would not rise. He desperately tried to channel the same rage he felt after the death of his mother. He was still too far from the gate. He quickly looked behind him and saw that no one was on his tail yet, though judging by the sounds they were drawing ever closer. He still had a few valuable moments. Then he turned around and felt quite literally as though he had hit a brick wall.

He fell backwards into a muddy puddle. He looked at the reflection on the surface because he was too terrified to look up at the person who was now suddenly grabbing him by the collar and shoving him into a dark doorway.

"Don't move, don't say anything. Make sure to keep in the shadows."

Thirteen year old Erik had a quick glimpse of a young woman with long blonde hair. She had one blue eye and one green eye. Her appearance communicated warmth and the white dress she was wearing seemed, impossible in a place like this, innocent.

"Don't be afraid." The sound of pounding boots and doom grew ever closer, until he could feel the vibrations under his feet as he huddled in the corner. He gazed at the woman in front of him and wondered if she was an angel; maybe there was a God. And then suddenly her skin rippled outward, almost like scales, and the angel he had run into had suddenly been replaced by his nightmare. An imposing man in Nazi regalia stood before him. The man's belly hung over his belt and his moustache twitched as he looked at the boy and held a finger up to his lips. Erik shook with terror, but was able to maintain his promise of remaining silent.

The Nazi who had been his angel stepped out into the street and, judging by the following conversation, had met with a soldier.

"Heil Hitler!"

"Heil Hitler!"

Erik didn't closely follow the conversation, partly because he was terrified of what might be coming next. It seemed that the woman who had morphed into the Nazi was effectively impersonating a General. Time felt as if it was passing very slowly for Erik as he waited in fear. But it was only a matter of minutes before the General dismissed the soldier and walked back to Erik.

"Here," the General said in his gruff voice (nothing like the girl) as he handed Erik a Walther P38 handgun. "And…" the General shook a ring of keys in Erik's face the sound of which echoed in the small space of the doorway. "I've got him looking for you in the opposite direction which should buy us enough time to walk over and open the gate. Although it would be very neat to see you crush another one of those," the General winked. Erik's eyes widened. "Yeah, I saw you bend that gate when you were separated from your parents. They tried to tell everyone that the gate had simply given way. But you and I know the truth." The General then grabbed Erik, ripping him from his shadowy haven and brought him out into the open.

The General/his angel leaned down and whispered into Erik's ear. "If we run into trouble then…I guess we're fucked." Erik's heart caught in his throat as they jogged/ran to the gate. It took only a moment to find the right key and for the gate to open. Erik couldn't believe he was about to escape this hellhole. He had thought he would never make it out alive.

"Hey!" Only a few feet from them, previously out of sight, was a Nazi guard. "What the…" then a light dawned in the guard's eye as he reached for his gun and fired. Suddenly everything came into clear focus for Erik. He could almost see the three bullets that were coming at him. He could feel the energy in the air as he let his instincts take over. Erik raised his arms and suddenly the bullets dropped inches from himself and his companion. It was a slightly different feeling from when he had manipulated the gate. It was as though he had conjured up a magical barrier between himself and his enemy.

And then the world started to spin again at breakneck speed. The General flew past Erik knocking the guard's gun away. The General grabbed the guard's head and smashed it repeatedly against the stone wall until blood and brain matter were smeared everywhere. The General then nonchalantly reached down and tucked the guard's gun into his belt.

"Who are you?" Erik whispered the words as he looked in horror and admiration at the mysterious General.

For a split second the General morphed into a blue, scaly skinned woman with short red hair before morphing back. He held out his hand to Erik, "For now I'm a mystery, no different really than you. Now let's go."

Erik hesitated for only a moment before seizing the angel/general/blue woman's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 where we get into some action. Hopefully you enjoy it. Tell me if I should change anything or even re-write it. I'm open to constructive criticism. I actually just rewrote this chapter so hopefully it's a bit better. **

**1944, Oswiecim, Poland**

"How do I look?" He gestured to himself over the naked body of a Nazi guard.

"Like a sadistic, mass murderer."

"Good. I like it."

"Although it is a little too small in the shoulders, but it'll do."

His companion was right. Erik wouldn't be able to so much as flex never mind throw a punch without the coat jacket splitting down his back. Oh, well. There was nothing to be done about it. Unless he wanted to waste the rest of the day hunting down Nazi guards trying to find the perfect fit. Do some sadistic concentration camp shopping. Well, hopefully no one would notice and if they did…they would wish they hadn't. "While I do have the ability to manipulate metal, I envy your ability to effortlessly create well-fitting clothing for yourself."

Erik's companion ignored him as she peered around the corner of the alley the two were currently hiding in. Dusk had just settled over the camp. It was only a slight variation of darkness in the sky. The ashes that spewed out of Auschwitz on a daily basis meant that life in the camp was lived in eternal shade.

"Are we clear, Raven?" Erik asked his companion, the woman who had saved him that day seven years ago. He had learned bits and pieces about the blue, reptilian skinned woman, but for the most part Raven's identity was ambiguous. Erik had no idea where she had come from or how old she was. All he knew for sure was that she was tough as nails. And she had the ability to morph into any human being. This meant she was not only identical to them physically, but she was also pitch perfect when it came to vocal mimicry. And she had chosen to take Erik under her wing. She must have been a very lonely woman to drag a kid along with her. He was a young man now, but his apprenticeship was far from over.

At the moment Raven was disguised as a fellow Nazi soldier a few years older than Erik. She signalled him over and Erik glanced over her shoulder into the heart of Nazi Germany's most sinister operation. "Let's go kill some Nazis," she said to him with a glint in her mismatched eyes and a smirk on her lips.

Erik was not in a playful mood. He simply led the way out into the street lined with cabins housing God knows what kinds of atrocities. While this may have all been a game to Raven, it was Erik's life mission. Ever since that fateful day when he lost all that was valuable to him and any chance he had at a "normal" life. Now he was after the son of a bitch who murdered his mother and any other Nazi scum he could get his hands on. He wanted them all to pay. He wanted to make them feel the same emptiness he carried with him every day.

Erik and Raven strode purposefully through the camp. The night before Raven had infiltrated the camp and had mapped out their route; it was like a maze but with a horrible prize at its center. Erik was determined that this was the day he would find that rat Dr. Klaus Schmidt. Erik's hand hovered over his gun holster as he thought of Dr. Schmidt. Rage filled him and he felt the hum of metal all around him.

"Calm down, soldier," Raven looked at him with her brows furrowed. She had helped Erik gain a measure of control over his power, but at times his emotions still got in the way. There had been numerous accidents in the past. The duty of making dinner always fell to Raven these days. Anything to avoid another fire caused by Erik using his power to tear red hot burners off of the stove and into the ceiling. Tonight there was something sinister in the air and Raven did not want to risk anything. No toying around this time.

Along the way they passed a few Nazi guards. Erik looked into their dead eyes and wondered what got them through each day. Did they thrive on the cruelty they inflicted? It seemed to Erik that they went through the ritual of saying "Heil Hitler!" thirty times. How did these Nazis get anything done if they always had to kiss someone's ass?

As they rounded a corner and the roof of their destination loomed a few roads ahead of them, Erik's mind wandered to the first time Raven had taken him into a concentration camp in search of Klaus Schmidt. He remembered bravely crossing the threshold of the camp, Amersfoort, but the moment he had seen a Nazi he had wanted to curl up into the foetal position. He could barely squeeze a salutation out of his constricted throat or keep his fist from smashing into the bastard's face. When it came time for Erik and Raven to question the top General in the camp, Franz Ritter von Epp, Erik's voice had loosened up, but he could remember the sensation of his damp hands holding his hat as he asked the Officer, "Do you know where I could contact Dr. Klaus Schmidt? I have something of his to return to him, but he seems to have moved from his former residence."

The General looked at Erik suspiciously from behind his desk, "I have not heard of this Dr. Schmidt, soldier." He reached into a desk drawer without ever breaking eye contact with Erik, "Would you like me to pass your message along?"

"Now," Raven whispered from his side. Erik dropped his hat as he threw his arm out flexing the muscles of both his arm and his mutant power. The gun General Ritter von Epp had been pulling out suddenly flew from his hand and into Erik's damp one.

"What the hell…" Erik held the gun by the barrel as he lightly stepped over and smashed the butt of the revolver into the man's face. Blood and teeth splattered across the floor as Erik threw himself over the desk and planted his palm over the General's mouth. Erik held the man down with all the physical force he could muster as he drew his dagger from his belt. He hesitated though as it hovered over the man's throat.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? He's just a man…and a Nazi at that," Raven said as she guarded the doorway.

Erik looked down at the man and only saw ugliness. Who knew how many lives he had taken and how many families he had destroyed. All because he was "obeying orders." Humans were like sheep, playthings as Raven had told him. They were all ugly and capable of cruelty.

Erik seized the dagger with newfound strength and stabbed the man in the throat then leapt away in order to avoid the stream of blood. He stabbed him in the throat rather than slit it because he wanted to savour the bastard's agony as he suffocated on his own blood. Erik listened to him gurgle and felt no remorse. He was born a new man in that moment; a man finally taking control after his life had been ripped from him. His palms were no longer damp.

"We're done here," he said as he walked past Raven and out the door.

Before he was out of reach Raven grabbed his shoulder and squeezed, "Very good."

Erik was jolted back to Auschwitz and the present when Raven again grabbed his shoulder and said, "Over here," as she led him into yet another alley alongside a barracks for the prisoners. She disappeared into the shadows. Erik used the few moments he had to himself to calm his racing mind and concentrate on what was to come in the next few minutes. He was about to kick destiny in the balls.

Raven emerged, "Are you ready?"

Erik's answer was to grab her by the hair and literally drag her the last few feet to their destination: Dr. Mengele's laboratory.


End file.
